


Life of Kais

by ZuleHaru



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Multi, Plot, Storytelling, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuleHaru/pseuds/ZuleHaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will at times contain things ranging from Sexual Content to use of drugs and even violence. This is something I've been wanting to post for a while and never knew how. So, here goes my first shot~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life of Kais

Life of Kais

Chapter 1: Hyde and Seek

Part 1

 

Everyone in the university was loud. It wasn't like he could just make them go away; though he wished he could. Some wonderful button that just made everyone disappear. If it wasn't for his headphones he wasn't sure how'd he have gotten through the day. The blonde haired boy tugged at his hood and moved it a bit more over his head with his headphones tucked firmly to fully cover his ears. The music playing through it pulsing to various forms of electro which helped distract him from the mass of unknown bodies.The golden headphones were like a barrier for him. A prized possession that tuned out the rest of the world. Out of everything he owned? Easily the most important to him. Each time his red hued eyes matched up with someone elses he quickly lowered his gaze and picked up his stride a bit. Each hallway on his way home seemed like an eternity. He scurried with one hand lifted to tug at his hood while he had his other hand clenched within his pocket. It was like this every now and then for him; everything seeming so claustrophobic.

He was almost at the point where he wanted to jog. Everyone around him looked at him as if he stood out in a bad way. In two years he had only made one friend. Kais felt tears start to well up a bit as the usual loneliness built up. No one bothered to talk to him. No one bothered to get to know him. A sudden impact shook him from his fear induced dwelling as someone grabbed his shoulder and tugged him to the right. It wasn't a rough grip. Firm; but guiding. He recognized it almost instantly because there was only one person who would actually grab him or even touch him. He mumbled as he felt the other male's body press to his in a comforting embrace, his hands lifting to lower his headphones.

"H-hey Zander."

The other boy lightly, almost gently smacked the back of his head as he released Kais from the hug. Kais turned to look up at him, the older, taller, boy standing practically five inches taller than him. His shaggy brown hair looked like usual; as if he had just gotten up from bed. The worst cow lick of all recorded history along the flat right side of his head. The boy smiled at him; something it seemed only Zander had for him. He chided him a bit as he kept one arm around Kais's shoulder. A shield. Others didn't look at Kais anymore. They looked at Zander now, but he didn't care. He never seemed to.

"Sulking about instead of comin' to meet ol' Zander for lunch after class eh? That's cool. I see how it is."

Though he spoke as if Kais was ditching him, the boy was merely picking on him. That didn't stop Kais from stumbling with his words a bit as he found an answer. His hand within his pocket uncoiled as he relaxed a bit, leaning lightly on Zander's arm that was on his shoulders and along the back of his neck. He murmured as he looked down at his feet.

"I..Um..I just wanted to get home. I was going to tell you when I did but..I didn't have um..ah..a good day."

Then again no day was a good day for him. Kais felt so small in the big world. Everyone cast a big shadow. Before he met his neighbor Zander in the apartments he had been miserable. It was as if, as if Zander's shadow was not dark and cold. It was warm, and a bit bright. It made everyone focus on him, everyone stopped focusing on Kais. If they did he didn't really notice though. There he was going for a simple general degree while his friend dual majored in anthropology and writing. He didn't feel like he stood out around Zander. It was nice. Zander just laughed and shrugged it off while he crossed his arm over his chest slipping his hand under Kais's hood and ruffled his hair. However after putting his hand his chin for a moment he looked to Zander while he escorted him through the hall only to slip his hood down. Nodding as if he had made some vast improvement he looked out and chuckled; pushing the door open and walking out of the college with Kais finally starting to feel a semblance of a positive vibe.

"Try not to hide so much yeah? Your a good lookin' kid. Maybe it you didn't hide it so much you wouldn't have such a hard time with others. I tell ya' what. I'll get us some pizza and we can chill at your place. Deal yeah? Course' it is."

Before he could even object *Not that he would* Zander had given him a pat on the back and flipped his hood up playfully again. Though since Kais's white hoodie was a bit too big still, the hood covered a decent portion of his face, falling down to his nose and blocking his vision. Kais sheepishly lifted it and smiled waving goodbye to his friend while he began to adjust his hood and slip his headphones back on. Luckily there wasn't anyone to make him feel bad or awkward as he walked back to his apartment complex. Until he got to the last block that was. The building was on the back corner of a major part of the city. The same smell as usual greeted him. His apartment building smelled like spices and noodles because an elderly couple on the second floor grew herbs and were always cooking them for a stand their nephew ran outside. The boy did decent business because their Apartment's location with his stand being on that far side of the block. 

Before he knew it he had gotten to the third floor and unlocked his door; walking in and flopping down upon his bed. Though he could have gone to the living room, his only TV was in the bedroom as was his computer. He thought to remove his headphones a moment after and slipped his phone out of his pocket lightly tossing it to the side of his bed. His phone had long since died and the music stopped so he figured he'd worry about it later. He grabbed the remote and flipped on his TV only to hear his door all but burst open. Startled and cringing the boy yelped and practically foundered out of his bed at the surprise. No sooner did he catch a slight scent of pepperoni that Zandeder shouted in the same jovial tone. 

"Food's hereeeeee~"

Kais laughed slightly though after a moment. Zander specialized at one thing. One irrefutable thing. Keeping his spirits up. The moment Kais turned the corner though the sight he had expected was Zander cutting into a slice for himself and already having snagged a plate. Instead, as he turned he bumped right into his friend face to chest as Zander wrapped an arm around him and patted his back lightly hugging him suddenly. Zander was much quieter when he spoke this time. No shouting. Just friendly tone.

"I know you've been havin' it rough lately. I'm here yeah? Friend's stick together."

It caught him off guard, like most things Zander did or said. He choked up a little. As he often dwelled upon. All those months at college, and no one. No friends. No one even bothered with him enough to say they disliked him. He coughed a bit and hugged Zander back, tightly with his forehead to the other Male's chest as if trying to hide. He didn't know to say at first before muttering as he all but clung to his friend.  
"Thanks.."

A louder tone again as the taller boy led him to his own kitchen. "How about some Pizza, yeah? We'll watch some crappy horror movie or sci-fi and see how many cheesy deaths we can predict! The perfect past-time!"

All and all the hours flew by. First the movie about people getting sick with an alien infection and turning into skeletons that wanted to ingest flesh but couldn't. So-So special effects for a D rate movie. Then the movie about the two headed Eel that could slither on land and ate residents of a Kansas town after a lab truck blew up from it trying to escape. That was until the surprisingly young sheriff and his grizzled best friend worked together to kill it; though their girlfriends died in the dumbest of ways. It bit them and let out a venom that melted their muscles. Though what bugged him was they kept calling it poison and not venom. If it bit you and injected it. /injected/ it was venom. If you got it from touching the animal it was poison. The Sheriff and his friend killed it by burning it alive when it killed their girlfriends. Guess they shouldn't have had their girls wearing underwear on a monster hunt... Well, atleast they had eachother. 

Kais's position on his bed adjusted through out the next two movies. From sitting cross legged with his plate of Pizza, to leaning against the wall his bead was long. Eventually he started to get tired; and leaned back on Zander who was sitting in the back corner of his bed since his room had only the chair next to his computer desk. After that he ended up nodding off a bit, so Zander had suggested he laid down. He ended up resting his head in Zander's lap while he began to nod off and doze briefly. However as everything started to funnel out and he drifted into actual sleep he heard Zander mentioning having an evening class soon. He didn't really catch the rest. When he woke up though, he was alone.

The lights in his room were off and his blind closed so he almost thought he had slept all night. He woke up a bit startled. He turned to see his Alarm clock blinking for 7:00 PM and knew he hadn't missed too terribly much. He reached for his headphones, which he typically had resting around his neck while he went about his day to day things even at home. However they weren't on the corner of the bed anymore. A slight touch of fear clutched at him and gripped his chest. They must have fallen on the floor. His paper plate still encrusted with grease stains from his pizza fell to the floor first as he leaned over his bed to look. Nothing. Now he started to get a little worked up. He needed his headphones. They funneled out all the noise. That was when he noticed the source of light in his room for the first time. His computer was on. The screen drew enough light for it certainly. His email was brought up though. He didn't remember checking it before going to sleep. He couldn't have, he was hanging out with Zander. What was more, he had a new message. He would have dismissed it if it wasn't for what the title was. 

"Need a New Headset?"

Though uneasy he moved his mouse to click on it. It could have just been spam that missed the filter. He looked at new headsets alot or different brands of headphones so he wouldn't have been surprised. However as he opened the message this time it felt like a frigid cold hand plunged into his chest and gripped at his heart. The message was short. He knew it wasn't spam though.

"Fourth street. Back Alley. 11 PM Headphones on the Crate, Blondie. Alone"

What..what? He began to panic a bit. This couldn't have been a prank by Zander. Could it? He wouldn't do something like this. Not to mention he had never called Kais Blondie before. Though he was terrified, he felt almost helpless. He needed his headphones. He didn't have money to by new ones since his last pair broke and he was between jobs. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't go through out his day without it. Silly to others it might have seemed, but a pair of headphones kept everything away more than just his hood, or some sunglasses or other social barriers. He /needed/ them. That last word though. Alone. He couldn't tell Zander. Zander would insist on coming. If it was something bad, which as ominous as it was he couldn't think it would have been over just some headphones, he didn't want Zander getting hurt. The boy clicked out on the email, and nervously slipped his hands into his hoodie pocket as he realized it'd be best to just wait and go at 11 PM. He lifted his hand to rub at his cheek and eye while he tried to calm down. Lowering his hand he noticed the brown stain freshly etched onto the white fabrics of his hoodie; which was covering his knuckles slightly at the end of the sleeve. Dirt? It couldn't be anything else he could think of...but why did he have a bit of dirt on his cheek? The entire thing made him feel worse as his stomach squirmed in an uneasy way. That was that. He'd have to just go get his headphones, and be done with it. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part 1 End


End file.
